


Together again

by Vinushuka



Series: One year with Apocalyptica [8]
Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalyptica heads to Nashville to record their new album. Travelling there turns out to be a real adventure, but for Perttu it means new hope. He has now a chance to win Eicca back. But what happens to his relationship with Mikko? In the middle of it all Anna calls and has news that may change Perttu’s life completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deja vu

## Deja vu (1)

      ”Oh shit, we missed our connection flight”, Eicca swore staring at the rapidly changing flight information on one of the information displays in a crowded Heathrow terminal. We had expected that because our flight from Helsinki was delayed, but as always, we hoped that a miracle would happen and our connection flight would also be delayed. Of course that didn’t happen this time. So we sighed deep and headed to a service counter to rearrange our flight schedule.

      During the first leg of our flight I’d had plenty of time to think of what happened with Mikko the night before. Finally, after weeks of hesitation, he had made love with me. Since our first stay in Nashville it had been obvious that he had feelings for me, but the odds were most of the time against us. Too many things were happening in our lives.

      He stayed the night with me. It wasn’t the first night we slept together, but this time I was happy. I persuaded him to fuck me although he hadn’t done that before with a man. I didn’t regret doing that. I could sense that this was something he had longed for already some time. Our lovemaking was awesome and I fell asleep completely exhausted and satisfied.

      In the morning I found him sleeping on his side his back turned at me. I woke him up by folding my arm around him and rubbing his sleepy dick gently with my hand. He mumbled something and reached his hand to feel me behind his back. “Oh, it’s you”, he whispered as if it was a surprise to find me in bed with him.

      “Yeah, it’s me. Don’t you remember, the skinny guy with tattoos and long hair?”

      “Yes, it’s coming back to me”, he turned to face me and smiled. His grey eyes were full of warmth and love. “Can I kiss you again?” he asked and slid his hand along my side, over the hipbone and finally to my behind.

      “Yes, please”, I said when he squeezed my body against his.

      His kiss had a careful start but soon enough he was devouring me as if he was going to have me for breakfast. I wanted him so much that I couldn’t think about anything else.

      “Is it my turn to fuck you now?” I asked my voice full of anticipation.

      I could feel his body stiffen when he heard my question. He was scared.

      “I’ll be careful. I don’t want to hurt you. It feels weird when you do it for the first time but you’ll get used to it“, I assured him.

     “Okay, but please be gentle with me”, Mikko pleaded.

      I wanted to see his face and kiss him while we made love, so we did it from the front side. With lots of lube I managed to push myself inside him – after that it was a bit easier. I could see from the expression on his face that he was starting to enjoy of what I was doing to him. His breathing accelerated, his dick turned hard and he grabbed my behind with his strong hands. I stopped my thrusts for a while and caressed his dick with my hand. It didn’t take long before he shot his cum over my hand and his chest. I needed only a couple of deep thrusts inside him before I reached my climax and shot my stuff inside him. Now we were lovers in all respects; he had satisfied me and me him.

      We went together to take a shower and after that made some breakfast. Mikko was familiar with my kitchen; he knew where to find juice and coffee mugs for our breakfast. That was so easy and cosy. In the middle of our breakfast my phone rang. It was Eicca who just wanted to remind me that we had a plane to catch in the afternoon. I remembered that very well although I would rather have spent some more time with Mikko. But that was life. We would first have to travel to Nashville to be together again. Paavo and Mikko would be flying there a bit later than me and Eicca.

      But there I was now, stuck at Heathrow airport with Eicca, who never seemed to lose his good humour. We decided to have something to drink and then searched for a nice place to work. Our opera project would start after the album recording in Nashville was completed and there were many things to plan and discuss before that. The hours before our flight departure went really fast when we threw ourselves into the wonders of opera. I had forgotten how nice it was to work together with Eicca. His fresh ideas and open mind surprised me once again.

      At some stage Eicca happened to lay his hand on my arm, by intent or by accident, I don’t know, but anyway I felt like an electric current had flown through my body when he touched me. His touch brought back things I had already forgotten or didn’t want to remember. I could see the same surprise on Eicca’s face. He removed his hand as quickly if it had burned him.

      The flight over Atlantic Ocean took all night. The memories of what happened on our previous flight to Nashville returned as if it had happened only yesterday. I had difficulties to fall asleep but I finally did. When I stirred awake again I was leaning against Eicca’s shoulder my hand on his thigh.  He had removed the armrest between us and folded his arm around my shoulder. That was an old habit of ours and he had done it again although we were not lovers anymore. I curled closer to his side and moved my hand slightly higher to feel his dick under my hand. I could feel it getting harder under my hand although I didn’t do anything. Finally I just couldn’t resist the temptation to push my hand into his pants and fold my fingers around his warm and lovely dick. Luckily we had no immediate neighbours and the passenger further away seemed to be sound asleep.

      “You know you shouldn’t be doing that”, Eicca hissed into my ear.

      “I know, but it feels so good and I’ve missed it”, I whispered and rubbed gently the head of his dick with my fingertips. I could feel my fingers getting wet. He was completely ready for me. “Can I suck it”, I almost begged him. He opened his zipper and released his lovely weapon for me to see. Holy shit, it was enormous and all mine to take. I grabbed it into my hand and sank it deep into my mouth. I knew exactly what he wanted and gave him that. I was so pleased when I felt his body arch of tension and he shot his sperm into my mouth grinding his teeth not to make a sound. At least some part of him was mine again.

      When I woke up again, the armrest was between us and Eicca was browsing his computer beside me.   “Good morning. Did you sleep well”, I asked remembering the little incident last night.

      “I did, but I had a very weird and realistic dream. I loved it. I wish I had more dreams like that”, he snickered and concentrated again on his computer.

      He obviously didn’t have any regrets about my blowjob and neither did I. These coming weeks with Mikko and Franky with us only part of the time were going to be interesting. I would have liked to ask Eicca about what had happened between him and Patrik, but I didn’t have the guts to do that.  Maybe Eicca would tell me himself when the time was right.  Anyway I noticed that Eicca didn’t have his pendant anymore.

      Our travelling to Nashville took more than thirty hours and when we finally arrived there, we found that our luggage was lost. We had some spare clothes and most important necessities in our hand luggage so we could survive the time before our luggage would be delivered to us. Our recording studio and lodgings were located out of town in a very solitary area. It didn’t matter very much what we wore, clean T-shirts and jeans were all we needed. When Mikko and Paavo managed to get into Nashville without any greater delays, we were ready to rock the following week.


	2. A night with Mikko

## A night with Mikko (2)

      The fact that I and Mikko were lovers now didn’t manifest itself in any way during our first week in Nashville. We started the recordings with Mikko’s drum sequences; he had no time to concentrate on anything else than getting his part of the work completed. The days were long and he was both mentally and physically exhausted after a day’s work. In a way I was relieved but also slightly disappointed because Mikko didn’t say or do anything even if he had a chance. Maybe he was just being careful.

      On Saturday I was rehearsing my cello sequences most of the day. Mikko had his final day of drum recordings. We all gathered in the studio, when he completed his last piece. He was all sweaty but happy, when he stood up from behind his drum set and threw the sticks in the corner. He was done.

      I grabbed the man in my arms and patted his back. “You deserve a reward tonight”, I whispered in his ear. I wasn’t sure myself what I actually meant, but anyway, I had now promised him something.

      “You know what I want”, he whispered to me. Yes I knew and I wanted that too. He’d be travelling back home on Sunday so this night was our last chance to be together before a long separation.

      In the evening we had a dinner at the villa. Everybody felt good about completing the first chunk of the enormous amount of work we had. I, Eicca and Paavo would start the recordings of our cello sequences next week. We estimated that it would take about three weeks to complete those. Franky’s vocals would be recorded last so he would also be away the following weeks. It would only be us, three cellists. My stomach churned when I thought about Eicca. He had been very neutral towards me during the first week as if he had had forgotten the lively dream he had on our way to Nashville. I hoped he hadn’t.

      Tonight was also Franky’s last night with us and I assumed Eicca wanted to spend some time with him. I was right. When it was time to retire, Eicca followed Franky to his room. After Paavo had also said goodnight, I was left alone with Mikko. He sat beside me turning his glass in his hands. “What kind of reward did you have in mind?” he finally asked.

      “I think we can decide that in your room”, I replied and emptied my glass to leave. Mikko’s tiny room was very tidy. He had already packed most of his belongings for tomorrow’s flight. His bathroom necessities bag was on his night table. It probably contained what we needed for the night. Perhaps this reward didn’t come to him as a surprise after all.

       When Mikko had closed and locked the door behind him, he walked over to me and tugged the front of my T-shirt. “You are my reward”, he murmured. “Please take your clothes off so that I can see what I’m getting.” I obeyed him and undressed in front of his keen eyes. “Come closer and turn your back at me”, he ordered. I felt a bit confused standing there in front of him waiting what he wanted to do with me. He took his time watching me and then, finally I felt his hands sliding down my sides. That sent hot shivers of lust travelling through my body.  I sensed his warm breath on my shoulder. He brushed my hair aside to kiss the side of my neck. One of his hands travelled to my behind and rubbed it gently while his other hand folded around my dick. “I want to fuck this skinny guy with tattoos and long hair”, he quoted my words bringing back all the wonderful memories of our lovemaking a week ago. I closed my eyes and surrendered to his caresses.

       “The guy would love that”, I whispered while his hand was working with my dick in long firm strokes. “Which side up?” I asked wanting to have him inside me as soon as possible.

     “I think I prefer the front side like last time. I want to kiss you and see you come”, he purred but didn’t stop caressing my dick.

     “Please, don’t make me come yet. I want to come together with you”, I pleaded. I laid down on his narrow bed and spread my raised legs for him to enter. Mikko was still worried that he’d hurt me and spread therefore a generous portion of lube on me to avoid that. I could see that that he was very turned on when he put a condom on him and started to push himself slowly inside me.

      “This is awesome and you’re so beautiful”, he whispered when he was in. “I don’t know how I can stand being without you anymore. I’ve become addicted to you”, he confessed looking almost pained. What could I say? If Eicca hadn’t let me make love with him on our way here I would probably have been completely sure that this was all I wanted, but now the tiny spark of hope he had given me made me unsure. I wanted to love Mikko and not brew on my feelings for Eicca. I pushed the hope aside and concentrated on Mikko instead. It was easier when I thought that Eicca was probably right now making love with Franky.

        I loved kissing and I didn’t let go of Mikko’s lips before he was close to his climax.  Then I had to let him grab some air and groan when he made his final thrust and shot his sperm deep inside me. I needed only a couple of strokes before I shot my stuff on him and my chest. Mikko collapsed on top of me spreading it between our bodies. “Oh Jesus. I love you and your body more than anything”, he whispered in my ear still inside me. I caressed his hair and tried to push away the memories of Eicca’s silky hair spreading on my face when he kissed me.


	3. The promise

## The promise (3)

      I had expected that Eicca would return to his lively dream somehow now that Franky and Mikko were away, but he didn’t. I noticed that he kept a keen eye on his cell phone. He had all kinds of family matters to take care of so maybe he was communicating with Kirsi. Or was it Patrik? I felt a sting of jealousy when I thought about the gorgeous looking young consultant. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw him arrive at our dinner party on Saturday before our trip. I couldn’t help wanting him although I knew I shouldn’t. I told him how beautiful he was in his blue jacket, long brown hair flowing over his shoulders in soft waves. He smiled at me and gazed me with his grey eyes as if saying “I knew you’d like it.”

      The little spark of hope I had tugged away in some hidden corner of my mind almost died during the twelve hour workdays we were constantly having. I was extremely tired and wanted only to sleep when we had completed our day’s work and grabbed something to eat after that. One day, when we were lying on a sofa exhausted and grumpy, Eicca happened to touch me and ignited the spark again. I just couldn’t help wanting him.

      During the weekend we went out to study the wonders of Nashville. It was nice to hang out and relax in the city but it didn’t help to satisfy the longing that was growing inside me. I of course helped myself but it wasn’t the same. My need for closeness and caresses was growing painful as the time passed by. I talked about it over the phone with Anna. She encouraged me to approach Eicca somehow. She was convinced that Eicca had the same problem but didn’t admit that to himself.

      I saw my opportunity come when Paavo arranged a surprise supper for us on following Wednesday. Paavo liked good food and was a decent cook compared to me and Eicca. He and Mikko were the official connoisseurs in our team. Anyway, he had done some shopping and prepared a nice dinner for us while we were toiling in the studio. I could have kissed the guy for that. I was tired and needed decent food instead of all the crap we ate during the short breaks we had.

      I sat beside Eicca to feel his closeness, hungry for his touch. I was delighted when he suddenly folded his arm around my shoulder and ruffled my hair. “You’re playing was excellent today. How did you manage to get so much pain and fury into it?”

      “That was easy. I feel like that at the moment”, I replied honestly.

      “How come?” Eicca asked looking puzzled.

      “Because I miss you”, I replied when Paavo had left us alone for a while to fetch more refreshments from the kitchen.

      Eicca turned to gaze at me with his lovely grey eyes. His face was so close that I could feel the warmth of his breath on my skin. He had the most tempting lips I had ever seen. Before I knew I had leaned over and planted my lips on his. He grabbed my face into his hands and gave me a long passionate kiss that almost blew my mind. “I’ve missed you too”, he whispered when he finally released me.

      I was probably looking like a foolish schoolgirl on her first date when Paavo returned from the kitchen carrying mineral water and juice cans. My cheeks were glowing and lips burning of the kiss Eicca had just given me.

      “Everything okay?” Paavo asked and winked his eye at me.

       “Yeah, sure”, I replied trying to hide my excitement, but my body deceived me. I wanted Eicca so much that my hands shook when I raised my glass to take a sip. Eicca put his hand on my thigh under the table and squeezed it lightly. This night was going to be ours, finally.

       Paavo probably guessed what was going on and decided to retire early. “Would you like to spend the night with me?” Eicca asked after Paavo had courteously left us alone. “I have a double bed in my room”, he added as if I needed persuasion.

      “Sure, I’d love that”, I replied attempting to sound cool although my heart was beating so hard I was afraid he could hear it.  We hadn’t made love for two months and this was like a new beginning to me.

      “I need a shower before going to bed. Will you join me?” Eicca asked when we had entered into his slightly messy room.

      “Certainly. It’s been a long day” I answered and walked over to his armchair to take of my clothes. Eicca watched me doing that a strange smile on his face. “Do I look funny or what?” I finally asked when his stare started to make me nervous.

      “No, you look beautiful. It’s been a long time since I saw you like that”, he replied and stepped closer to me. He still had his clothes on but I could see the bulge in his jeans.

      “Let’s take a shower first”, I smirked and caressed the front of his jeans.

      We managed to take a shower although we mostly concentrated on kissing and holding each other. I couldn’t get enough of Eicca scrubbing my body with a soft sponge full of shower gel foam. Eventually we both were thoroughly cleaned when we crawled into his bed to make love.

      Eicca wanted me from the front side as always. I surrendered to him like never before. His hair flowed on my face when he pushed himself deep inside me and devoured me with his soft lips. If I could have morphed into him I would have done that without hesitation. I was his again, maybe even more than before. When I had lost him and now got him back it was like a miracle to me.

      “It’s so good to have you back”, I whispered into Eicca’s ear and stroked his silky hair. Eicca was lying on top of me after fucking me to oblivion. He was still inside me, his heavy body glued to mine with my semen.  “I’m sorry for all that happened these last two months. I just don’t know what got into me. I feel ashamed”, he apologized after a longish silence.

      “Shit happens, but it’s okay now. Maybe you’re having a midlife crisis or something”, I proposed.

     “Yeah, that must be it. I had to prove to myself that I can get any man I want”, Eicca mumbled sounding sarcastic.

      “What happened to your pendant? Did you lose it” I asked when I rubbed his neck with my fingers.

      “No, I gave it to Patrik. He needed it more than I”, Eicca replied but didn’t explain more.

      “How is he doing? He seemed to be very upset when he found out that we were going to be away so long.

      “He was, that’s why I gave the pendant to him.”

      I could sense that Patrik was something Eicca didn’t want to talk about so I stopped prying and concentrated on Eicca’s wonderful self again. “Promise that you don’t leave me again. I don’t mind that you’re married and have kids and maybe even have a young boyfriend, but please, don’t leave me anymore. You’re so important to me and I love you.”

      “I won’t, I promise. Why do I always have to learn things the hard way? I was stupid enough to think that I could forget you, but I couldn’t”, Eicca admitted and gave me one of his soft and gentle kisses I loved so much. Those were the words I wanted to hear. The things that happened in Nashville two months ago had been etched deep into my brain and were eating me inside like a poison. His words were the antidote I needed to return to normal life again.


	4. Surprise, surprise

## Surprise, surprise (4)

      When I returned to my room in the morning, I noticed that I had several phone calls and a message from Anna waiting for my attention. She didn’t indicate in her message why she wanted to talk with me, but I assumed it was something important. I called her immediately as she was probably still at the office. It took a while before she picked up my call, but she didn’t sound alarmed or worried when she answered.

      “Sorry for my late reply, but I wasn’t in my room last night”, I apologized.

      “Have you finally made up with Eicca?" Anna asked sounding happy and enthusiastic.

      “Yes, I did. Everything is fine at the moment”, I told her remembering the wonderful happiness that had filled my mind last night and this morning. Actually everything was more than fine.

      “What did I tell you! He still loves you”, she rejoiced.

      “Was there something you wanted to share with me? You phone calls made me worried”, I finally asked when she didn’t say anything about her calls.

      “Well yes, I’m a bit worried. My period is over a week late. I always run like a clock so this is not normal”, she replied hesitating how to express herself.

      “Are you suggesting that you might be pregnant?” I asked feeling almost dizzy.

      “No, it’s too early to say anything. But, as you know, I haven’t taken any precautions.  I thought pregnancy at my age wasn’t possible any more. I will make a test next week”, she replied and sounded very determined. “I just thought it would be better to share this with you right away no matter what follows. Maybe it’s good that you think things through although this might be a false alarm”, she continued.

      “What about you? Have you already thought things through?” I asked after I was able to talk again.

      “Yes I have. I would be extremely happy to carry your child. You know I love you more than anything.”

      She made it sound so clear and simple, but for me it wasn’t. She was right: I needed time to think about it.

\----

      “What’s a matter with you? You’re like miles away”, Eicca asked sounding irritated. I had just missed his playing instructions the third time in a row. “You’ve got to pull yourself together or we are never going to get this piece completed”, he retorted me.

      “I’m sorry, but can we have a break? There’s something I will have to tell you.”

      “Okay, we can have a short pause and talk then”, Eicca promised and headed towards our small rest corner in the studio. We filled our coffee mugs and I tried to figure out how to tell Eicca that I might become a father. “Anna may be pregnant”, I finally blurted and stared at my mug feeling embarrassed.

      “Wow, at her age? You must be a real breeding bull then!” Eicca snickered sounding delighted. “That would be great! I think being a father would be easy for you. You like kissing and cuddling so much yourself that it will come naturally for you and the baby.”

      “But it will disturb our work and touring”, I tried to dampen his enthusiasm.

      “Well, all things can arranged if you just put your mind into it”, Eicca assured me.

      “It’s has not been confirmed yet. We will know more next week”, I finally said when nothing seemed to make Eicca change his mind about the benefits of my potential fatherhood.

      “Stop worrying about it and be happy”, Eicca said and grabbed my hand into his. “I am happy that I got you back again. I don’t mind sharing you with Anna and the baby.”

      “Thanks for your support. I wish I could share your optimism, but I’m scared of all the difficulties and responsibilities that follow.”

      “For sure there will be also those, but nothing beats the love for your own child. It’s an unbreakable bond and a miracle. You’ll see it when the time comes”, Eicca concluded.

      I felt much better after our short discussion. Eicca had two sons and he knew what he was talking about. Maybe I had just seen the negative sides of his fatherhood. Anyway, Anna had obviously made up her mind. She wanted this child whether I supported her or not.

\----

      The rest of the week passed in a blur. I managed to concentrate on my work rather than worrying about the future.  On Sunday we went to see a NHL game, the first one of my life. I must say I forgot all my worries while watching the game and cheering at the players. Anna wondered what had happened to my voice, when I called her the next morning. All I could do was to whisper to her my questions about her condition. Nothing had changed. Her period was still late and she was clearly getting more and more excited about the matter. She told me she would do the pregnancy test on Saturday. It would be easier to find out the truth and lose your concentration at home during the weekend.

      The next week was going to be a long one for me. Luckily Mikko and Franky would join us on Thursday and we would celebrate Halloween together. We had already completed more than half of our work and were more than satisfied with the end result so far. Franky’s vocals would be recorded next as well as the remaining instrumental pieces. Everything would continue as planned although my life might have a turning point ahead.


	5. Two lovers

## Two lovers (5)

      Besides worrying about Anna, I had a problem with Mikko too. Judging by the messages he had written to me during our long separation he was deeply in love with me. I could see it also on his face when he arrived in Nashville and laid his eyes on me. I would have to talk with him sooner rather than later. He needed to know that I had made up with Eicca, that he was back in my life again.  

      So I knocked on his door as soon as I knew he was alone in his room. “Come in, it’s open”, he called from somewhere, probably his bathroom because I couldn’t see anybody when I entered the room.

      “Can I talk with you for a moment?” I asked my heart pounding. How the hell was I going to do this without hurting him? “You probably guessed this already, but I have made up with Eicca”, I confessed.

      “Yes, your euphoric messages told me enough”, Mikko said as he entered the room and stopped standing in front of me. “What does it mean in practice? I can’t bear the thought that I couldn’t hold you or kiss you anymore”, he said quietly pain burning in his eyes.

      “I don’t know. Eicca doesn’t mind me dating Anna, but you are in a different ball park. I don’t want to provoke a conflict between you two. You’re my best friend and always will be. Maybe we can also be lovers, but Eicca has to approve that”, I said trying to find a solution that wouldn’t hurt Mikko too much.

      “Can I hold you now? I’ve missed you all these weeks”, Mikko whispered. I could see his eyes were flooding with tears. I stepped closer without saying anything, I had no words to relieve his pain. Mikko folded his arms tightly around me and stroked my hair with his hand. His firm embrace was warm and safe. I felt Mikko’s soft lips on the side of my neck, on my jaw and finally on my lips. I didn’t remember how gorgeous his kisses were until I felt them again.

      “Mikko, will you join us for a meeting…. Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize you had a visitor”, I heard Eicca’s voice at the door behind my back. He had walked in in the middle of our kiss.

      Mikko didn’t even flinch when we were surprised. “We will join you in five minutes”, he said sounding calm and confident.

      “Okay, five minutes”, Eicca promised and closed the door silently behind him without saying anything more.

     “Now he knows that I love you too and I’m not going to give up on you very easily”, Mikko murmured in my ear and kissed me once again.

\----

      Our meeting took place as planned without any special remarks from Eicca. My cheeks were glowing of excitement and I could see Eicca glancing at me now and then. I knew I had to talk with him in private about this. My relationship with Mikko had started to develop after Eicca left me for Franky so he couldn’t blame me for cheating on him. I would probably have collapsed all together without Mikko’s support. Things had changed permanently when Eicca fell in love with Franky, they would never return to what they were before.

      “So you and Mikko are lovers now?” Eicca stated the obvious when I was sitting in his room late in the evening.

      “Yes, he kept me alive during the time when you were with Franky”, I said knowing that the truth tasted bitter to Eicca.

      “I’m sorry. This whole mess is my fault and I will have to bear the consequences”, he apologized.

      “You probably understand that I can’t leave Mikko now the way you left me. That would kill him. But I have told him about us. I need your consent to find a long term solution for our relationship.”

      “So you’re saying that I should approve Mikko as your second lover for some time?”

      “Yes, that’s what I’m asking. You’re my man, will always be, but he’s my best friend and a lover too.”

      “If that’s what you want, so be it”, Eicca consented sounding beaten. “But now I want you”, he smiled and grabbed my hand to pull me into his arms. Many things had changed during these two months but my desire for him hadn’t. In his arms I felt loved and protected. Tonight would be again ours…


End file.
